You're Not Alone
by Darkalchemist409
Summary: He was a prince, she was a slave, a pair repulsively unheard of. The prince fell for her and love took it's toll but only long enough for this fairytale to end in a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but since school started i've been really tied up, lol. So here's a brand new story for everyone even though I just started another brand new story a while ago, lol. But just incase I dont feel like working on one story i'll work on another I feel like working on that way it wont cause a writers block. But I do hope you enjoy this new story! It's REALLY old! I started it like 2 years ago but never finished it, lol. Good thing too cause it really sucked. It took me an hour to revise this! I had to practically rewrite it, lol. But please feel free to review and tell me how you enjoy it! It'll mean so much!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A life for a life_**

The sun shone through the worn, ripped curtains of the mansion windows.

_'That's all the light I ever need.'_

The silent wind giving off it's presence as the faded curtains blew slowly against the walls.

_'I shiver as I try and pull down the little patches of clothing across my back, hiding the scars and bruises away from the world to see.'_

The floors and walls damp and cold. All the poles and lanterns rusted as moss hung from above. Bugs flew everywhere, catching themselves in dusty webs that layed in the darkest of corners.

_'This is my home. I have no regrets.'_

A tall light blond haired girl reached her hand down into her rusty bucket, pulling out a faded worn out rag from the cold water. She squeezed out the water that had resided in it and slapped it down across the floor, scrubbing away at it's filthiness.

This was her life. This is where she belonged. This was the place she would live and die in for years to come. Like nothing else, but a common slave. Starting from the time she was still young she had already seen so much pain. The whips. The screams. The death. The cries. All but her own. Fearful scenes she had encountered many times in her life. Years passed and eventually she began to live with it, not bothering to speak out. Like that would do any good.

Minutes passed and all she could hear was the sound of her rapid breathing as she continued to scrub her way down the corridors. Years passed as she began to grow much older, more calmer than the little crybaby she use to be. Not that she cared how she acted anymore. Even after watching so many deaths, it was the death of her once strong and beautiful mother that had shut her up for good. It taught her to never give up and always find that little hole to freedom. No matter what the cost.

Eventually the blond sighed rising up from her squatted position to wipe away the sweat that had began to form from her brows. _'What a pain in the ass. Can't that bastard ever take a good look and see that this place will never be clean.'_ She grimaced as she stared into the dirty bucket of water below her. She could still see her rotted out reflection. Dark blue eyes, tangled blond hair, bruises, cuts, scars, dirt, all over her pale body. Rinking of dead fish and maggots. She frowned and looked away. Not something she liked seeing.

Small taps against the floors carefully caught the blond's attention. Her ears twitched as familiar voices sounded out, "Heeeey! Melody! There you are!" Called a feminine voice. "Hey Kane! Over here! I found her!" She called back.

"About time Yumi, hey Melody!" Called a loud boy like voice.

The blond named Melody blinked as she turned her head in the direction of the two voices. She quickly caught sight of two tall and brown haired boy and girl running her way, both of the smiling with what appeared to be relief.

She smiled slightly and chuckled, removing strands of her hair from her face, "Oh hey. It's only you two. What a surprise. What are you doing up here? I thought you both had kitchen duty."

Eventually the two came to a stop in front of they're friend and smiled down at her, "Hey! Sorry if we're interrupting anything but we actually caught a little break. Hope we're not getting you into any trouble by stopping by to see you." The brown haired girl answered.

Melody shook her head, "Na, your fine. I was actually just finishing up. Have you heard anything new about the auction yesterday?"

The two sighed deeply, "Yeah actually. Another slave just got sold. Amaya." The girl named Yumi responded quietly.

"What?" Melody asked surprised. "You mean that one girl who nearly got scalped for accidentally spilling hot tea all over fatso?"

"Yep."

"Wow...," Melody mumbled lowering her head. "You'd think it would end already."

"Yeah I know, but there have been alot of buyers here lately. I guess since it's getting close to harvest season they've been needing more help around the crop fields and such." Kain shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Neh, probably."

"Yep! I'm sure if that many people are coming here now to buy us slaves it won't be long till king Edward and his new queen will come down here to buy some as well for that big garden of theirs. It's going to need _alot _of slaves from everything i've heard." Yumi retorted.

"Hm, well it's about that time. I feel bad for whoever gets picked to go with those snobs. Can't be any worse here than it is there." Melody grumbled, crossing her pale scarred arms over her raggy clothed chest.

Yumi sighed. "Actually i'd beg to differ. I seriously wouldn't mind getting picked. Especially if it's anywhere near that hunk of a king and his enchanting garden." She mumbled dreamily, her eyes sparkling.

"Yumi!" Kain and Melody rolled their eyes. "Not you too."

Yumi merely shrugged and smiled, "Well you can't blame me. Any place is better than here, and i'm sure the king is alot nicer too."

Melody scoffed, "Ugh, yeah right. What fantasy world do you live in? If you haven't already heard those terrifying stories from the last war that ended a few years back, than maybe then you'd change your mind about your so called _'king'_."

Yumi frowned, opening her mouth to say something back until she was interrupted by loud footsteps coming up and around the palace stairways. The three slaves turned they're heads towards the direction the footsteps were coming from. They blinked for a moment in curiosity, recognizing the footsteps before quickly turning to look back at each other. "Dammit, He's back!" Melody groaned as she quickly began gathering up her cleaning supplies.

"Do you want us to stay with you?' Kain asked worriedly.

Melody shook her head and sighed, "No thanks. I'm fine. No reason you guys should get whipped for trying to help me. Just go on ahead."

"But Melody-..."

"I said go dumbass!" She shot back at him, standing up.

Yumi and Kain looked at her for a moment and then at each other, deciding wether or not it was okay to leave before turning back at her and nodding, "Alright, see you later. Hopefully..." Kain whispered as him and Yumi slowly waved goodbye at they're old friend as they then turned in the other direction of the hallway and began running back towards they're room.

Melody sighed as they left and turned back towards the thumping footsteps coming her way from the other side of the hallway. Along with a booming voice.

"Melody!" Called the deep thundering voice, "Ah! My darling! There you are. I've been looking all over for you my dear." The voice called out to her. Melody frowned at the voice, shivering at it's tormenting shrill. Her eyes locked on the big blob, taking notice into his disgusting wrinkled and fat features as he neared his way towards her. His short, almost bald looking, black hair slicked back into a resting position on his small fat head. His giant golden rings shining and glimmering in the small rays of sunlight that shone through. The hanging fat danced off his body as he walked, already showing much of it's disgust through the extra large white t-shirt that hung loosely off his body giving her more cleavage than she needed to see.

She grimaced at his sight, _'Does he ever stop eating? Ugh, what a sicko.' _She thought lowering her head and the rest of body downward in a bow as he neared her. "Good afternoon master Pedro." She greeted formally.

The tall big man called Pedro smirked down at her, "Ah yes. Good afternoon my dearest Melody. I've been looking everywhere for you this morning. I was almost wondering if you had decided to run away from me in the middle of the night." He spoke slowly taking in her filthy form.

"No master. Of course not." She answered still bowing.

He snickered, "Yes, of course. I would think not," He whispered darkly to himself as he placed his giant buldging hand ontop of her head. "You may rise." He ordered.

Melody hesitated at first but slowly did what she was told.

He smirked, "Good girl."

"Is there anything you wished for me to do or speak to me about master?" She asked watching the smirk on his face turn into an evil grin. She bit back a gulp.

"Why yes actually. I'm so glad you asked, you see 've been feeling so lonely recently and i've been dying for some company. More or less comfort if you will to relieve me of this lonely feeling." He spoke darkly, his eyes glowing with mischievous as his hands slowly began to work they're way from the top of her head down to the sides of her body. Caressing her parts roughly.

She trembled at the touched and pulled back slightly, "W-What could I do?" She asked wearily and more demanding.

He brought his cold hands up through her ripped clothing, bringing his head down next to hers as his lips closed around her ear as he kissed it softly. "I think you should already know my dear." He whispered darkly, licking the inner shell.

Melody gasped and struggled to pull away but his grip was too strong. He laughed in amusement, "Ah, ah, ah my dear. I won't hurt you...much." He grinned evilly as he pulled her tighter against his body as she squirmed and whimpered in fear. But there was nothing she could do. Nothing anyone could do. She was helpless. Just like every other time...

* * *

_'Ugh, I wonder what Ed could want now. It had better be important for him to of interrupted me while I was training.' _Thought a young, tall boy glumly as he walked down a long royal corridor of a golden hallway, his long sandy blondish hair floating behind him in a nicely tight pony tail. The boy yawned tiredly. It had been a long day for everyone that worked in the stylish castle that had belonged to the royal Elric brothers. After retiring from helping out with the gardens and saying goodbye to all his women training apprentices, he had gone back to his room to relax for the day only for it to come to an end whenever one of his guards told him that his older brother, the king, wanted to speak with him in the throne room. He walked casually down the main hall, closer to the giant golden doors that were now coming into view, shoving his hands into his loose blue pockets.

"I wonder what brother would want this time. He's been acting strange lately ever since Princess Clara came down from her kingdom to meet with us last week." The boy mumbled to himself as he approached the giant doors. With just a swift movement of his right hand he knocked loudly against the door.

"Yes?!" Boomed a manly voice, "Who is there?!"

The boy shook his head and began opening the doors to enter himself. He peaked his head in getting a good glimpse of two people sitting down a long dark red carpet that stretched out about 12 maybe 14 feet towards them as they were sitting in fancy blue and red chairs with golden arm rests and legs that were attatched. In the big blue chair sat a beautiful blond haired woman with blue eyes, pale skin, and a gorgeous light red dress that poofed out all around her, barely showing much of her figure as it hid it all underneath. Next to her in the red chair sat a very handsome tall, blond haired man with long hair flowing down his shoulder in a casual pony tail, his red cape, blue spenders, and golden chest plate that marked his royal crest, the Flammel symbol, across it. His golden eyes shining with relief.

"Hey Edward!" The boy called out waving casually towards him.

The man named Edward smiled, "Hey Alphonse! There you are! About time you showed up." He chuckled, "Come on in. Close the door behind you while we're at it. Me and Winry have missed you all day." He spoke happily, greeting the boy called Al warmly.

Al smiled and nodded as he quietly closed the door behind him, his dark blue cape, which also showed the royal crest across it and his golden chest plate, flowing behind him as he walked towards him and Winry.

The blond, Winry, giggled and waved happily towards Al, "Alphonse! Where have you been!? I haven't see you all day little brother! You missed the presentation of my new automail design." She called out with disappointment.

"Heheh. Sorry Winry." Al said apologetically scratching the back of his neck, "I guess it sort of slipped my mind. Maybe you could show me it next time though. Maybe early tomorrow morning after breakfast in the gazebo in the gardens?" He suggested laughing nervously.

She smiled and nodded, "Alright. As long as you promise to be there."

Al smiled, "I promise." He nodded turning towards Ed, "So you wanted to see me brother?" He asked his expression changing into a curious one.

Ed nodded and sighed deeply. "Yes I did." He coughed and straitened up slightly as he continued, "I apologize for calling you down here after you have been working hard with your training school in the backyard all day but you see we needed to talk about something rather important." He said hesitantly.

Al blinked and tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Uhm, I really don't know how to put this." He laughed nervously, "But do you remember those few days ago when Princess Clara had left and me and Winry were called to the court meeting a day after her departure?" He asked getting a small nod from Al, "Well you see. I've been thinking alot about it lately and after a while i've thought that maybe might be a good time to tell you something. Something that the court has been recommending for quit some time now..." He said quietly.

"Really?" Al arched his left eyebrow, "Well I guess that would explain what's been going on here lately." He said thoughtfully, "But what is it? Do we have to go to war again or something? A mission of some sort?"

Ed shook his head, "No. Not exactly." He sighed, "Although it may not be all that good to you, the court thinks that since it's getting close to your 21st birthday in 5 months that it's time for you to take it up a notch and start growing up a little. Maybe even running the country for a while when me and Winry have to be somewhere else for a few days or maybe even weeks."

"Yeah? So...?"

"So basically when that time comes your gonna have to give up your prince title and become king someday. When your officially marked as 21, meaning your an illegal adult and capable of such, you have to rule."

Al stared at his Ed, "You mean I get a chance to rule the country for a little while?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that sounds actually pretty cool." Al smiled confidently, "Is that really why the court called you and Winry there? To tell you that?" He asked with a chuckle, "I mean if that's all it was then I don't see why they didn't invite me."

Ed laughed nervously, "W-Well that's only half of it little brother. You see since your still unmarried and have been a little stubborn in finding a bride, such as Clara for instance, you can't necassarly rule on your own. You have to be married, and since 21 is such a crucial age for people like us the court has set up a law..."

Al's smile immediately dropped. "Law?" He asked uncertainly.

"Y-Yeah...the court has debated and finally decided that if you do not choose your bride within these next few months than they will have no choice but to-..." He paused. He couldn't say it. Not to his brother. His _little_ brother. But he had no choice. He took a deep breath and let it all out, "Then they will have no choice but to choose your own bride within that last month and force you to marry her. Otherwise if you refuse than you will no longer be prince of the kingdom and be stripped of your powers." He choked out, turning his head away so he wouldn't have to see Al's reaction.

Al was emotionless. His mind went blank. He had no clue what to say. He knew the court could be a little unfair sometimes but _this_? It took a few moments for him to finally register what Ed has just told him. His calm, innocent expression was now gone from his features. Instead it was replaced with an angry scowl. "What?" He growled out, "What do you mean I _have_ to simply pick my own bride or else I loose all my titles as prince!?" He asked angrily.

Winry sighed and laughed nervously beside Ed, "Now Alphonse, please listen. The court has no choice. They don't want to do it as much we do but it's for the kingdom! You can't rule it by yourself. You have to have someone rule it with you."

"So!? You and Ed are barely gone anyways! And even when you are it's only for a few days! I don't see why _they _would have to choose someone for me to love! It's my business!" Al snapped.

Winry winced at his tone. She opened her mouth to say something else but was quickly stopped as Ed raised his right hand, which was completely made of metal, silencing her. He stared down at his younger brother sympathetically along with Winry. He knew it wasn't fair. But he didn't want to loose the only family he had left. "I'm sorry Alphonse." He shook his head, "But we have no other choice. We have already made some arrangements for a few princesses in the west to come and meet with you. In the courts order." He retorted calmly.

Al's eyes widened as he stared with disbelief at his older brother. "W-What...? H-How-...How could you do that!? Why!? Why did you do that brother?! Your actually agreeing with them!?" He shouted.

Ed sighed and looked away, "Ugh dammit Al. I have no choice. I don't want to loose you Alphonse!"

"But that's no fair! I can't believe your actually going through with this! I thought I could trust you and Winry! I thought I could trust _you_! But I guess I was wrong! You can't trust _anyone_ in this life! Especially your own family!"

"Alphonse!" Winry shouted surprised.

"Winry." Ed nudged her signaling for her to hush. She looked at him with a look that said 'No way in hell!' But his look told her otherwise. He turned back to Al and frowned, "I'm told you already Alphonse. But it's a law I cannot change and you _will_ go through with it. You have no choice there. At least be _safe_knowing that i'm the one choosing for you. Knowing that you at least have a choice in the groups I pick for you." He said clearly.

Al turned away trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. He did not want to fall in love. He didn't want to rule the kingdom. But he knew he also had no choice. He didn't want to be separated from his only family as much as Ed. "I-I don't want this. I'm not ready! I'll fall in love when I feel it to be true! But until then I will make my own decisions on what I want to do! And you will not stop be brother! Your OR Winry!" He shouted turning around sharply on his out and on out the door, slamming the giant golden doors behind him creating a big boom and rumble throughout the castle.

"No Alphonse! WAIT!" Ed called, but it was too late. Al had already fled. He sighed deeply and fell back against his chair, placing his right hand over his eyes as he began rubbing his temples.

Winry sighed along with him and looked over at him, "Oh Edward..." She whispered quietly wrapped her arms around him in a comforting well, "That didn't go as well as you'd hoped it would did it?" She asked softly.

He breathed in deeply, "No. Not at all." He exhaled, blowing some of his blond strands from his eyes, "But at least we told him."

She nodded kissing the top of his head, "Yeah. At least he knows what's been going on lately and you don't have to keep lying to him."

He sighed and removed his hand from his face as he looked off to the side, "Yeah, but then why do I feel so guilty?"

"I understand how you feel. We all do. Al is such a sweet kid that's not ready to give up his childhood just yet and it's unfair to ask so much of him at a time like this. But maybe it's also a big help. I mean you and I spend all the days with each other and I bet Al feels all alone when he's with us." She said softly, "So maybe it's time for him to find someone too. Someone he can talk to when he needs them. Someone he can love for all eternity..."

Ed chuckled. "I wish it was that simple. But it'll be a long time before that ever happens." He said looking up at her with a warm gaze.

She smiled happily down at him, "Well love takes time. Especially for the best of friends." She giggled leaning down to nuzzle his nose.

Ed laughed with her and pulled away slightly, "Your right. Lets just hope that Al will eventually see it that way too. Who knows. Maybe he'll find his own best friend and marry her one day too."

The both smiled and agreed on that as they thought of many different ways for their sweet Al to become happy and not so lonely in this cold hearted world they called Amestris.


	2. Realizations

_Author's Note:Ok! Finally I had a chance to post this chapter! I've been busy all week so sorry for the delay. It could take until next weekend to work on the next chapter too cause I have to work on my other stories as well and I also have a few tests and projects I have to do for school so it might take a while. This chapter seemed kind of rushed so I do apologize. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it though cause it took me a few hours to do, lol. But please feel free to Review and tell me how you like the story so far or if you would like for me to change a few things then your welcome to! In the meantime I promise to continue working on with the next chapter for everyone! Later!~_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Realizations_**

Eventually the hours of the day began to disappear. Any signs of light through the sky had ceased to exist as the dark blanket of the night sky replaced it's color. Everyone that had once been working the day away were now beginning to settle into the comforts of their homes and beds. Even those who worked as mere slaves began to give rests to their chores as they climbed into their torn, molded mattresses that awaited for them during the long hours of the day. Although not everyone....

"Agh-...ouch...mmm! Not THERE! SSSS!! Yumi!" Cried the painful yelp of a young injured blond lying half naked across an old bed matress and sheets.

The brown headed girl, Yumi, winced and pulled her hands back almost immediately at the hiss, "Sorry!" She cried softly trying to be as gentle as possible.

The blond groaned, sinking her teeth into her fists as she bared the painful procedures her old friend was preforming against her wounded back. She winced a couple times as she continued to lay there, cursing under her breath as she recalled how she even got in this position in the first place. Eventually her friend Yumi finally began to pull back from her, holding what appeared to be a small white tube of ointmint in her hands and bandage rolls.

"There." She smiled, "All done."

"Ugh...nice job." Melody muttered sarcastically still lying face down against the bed.

Yumi laughed, "Can you move ok?"

Melody sighed deeply, "A little..."

"Need any help?"

"No. I can get up myself..." She mumbled stubbornly, slowly shifting her position over on the bed as her hands moved out in front of her. She winced just slightly as she used the last of her strength to lift herself up on the bed but began to relax a little as she leaned back against the coolness of the rusty metal bed posts.

Yumi sighed as she placed the tube of ointmint and bandages down on the table next to them. It was quiet for a while between the two. Both of them beginning to relax from the outside breeze of the balcony they lived beside. Yumi shifted uncomfortably from the silence, trying to think of words to say to try and lighten the mood. Although she already knew nothing could make this any more sadder than it already was. Melody, however, was comfortable with it. She didn't care really whether they both talked or not. Just the silence and breeze of the wind reminded her of how great it felt to be alone. Nope. She didn't mind one bit.

Eventually the silence came to a sudden stopping point with a long deep sigh from Yumi. "Honestly..." She whispered catching Melody's attention, "I don't see how you can even bare that everyday. The pain. The intensity. Carrying those scars as proof of what he's done to you. I would of been dead by now." She muttered quietly, placing her hand over her own body as if to try and hold back the mere thought of what it would be like.

Melody stared at her for a brief moment, her eyes boring into tiny figure. She then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's nothing really. To be honest I don't even know how I put up with it myself....practice I suppose."

"Practice!?" Yumi retorted.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Eventually if you get enough of it everyday you start getting use to it. It's like how the kingdom's army practices before a war. They roughen each other up a bit before running off. Sometimes using their alchemy....other times just using their fists. You get use to it." She shrugged closing her eyes.

Yumi scoffed. "Please. This is way different. At least they don't try to kill each other while they're doing it. They do it for fun not for punishment. We're slaves Melody, we're not suppose to get use to this. Otherwise it could be turned against us to the point where we really will die...."

"What's the point? We're all ment to die soon anyway."

Yumi gasped, "Melody! That's not true!"

Melody snorted, "Really? Do you _honestly_ think that? Then please enlighten me to why we're all _really _here Yumi. Just to clean this godforsaken place? To make it pretty for people who _never_ come here? Or as lab rat experiments to see just how many times a person can go with torture to the point they will go insane in their own minds?" She growled out.

"M-Melody...." Yumi whispered shocked. She had no idea her friend actually felt this way. _Thought _this way. Could it really be true? Her eyes trembled, "I-I-...Melody how could you-...? Do you honestly think that's why we're here? To be tested upon for such inhuman acts?"

"Yes. I do."

".....Why...? Don't you have any faith at all?"

Melody sighed as her eyes began to soften. Her body relaxed slightly as she tilted her head to the side towards the direction of the balcony. "As a matter of fact I don't. Maybe a long time ago but-....not anymore. It died. It died along with mother. There's no such things as happy endings Yumi..." She whispered closing her eyes as tears began stinging the insides of her eyes, "Otherwise there would be no such thing as slavery and we would all be treated as equals."

Silent tears began to roll down the sides of her cheeks.

Yumi stared at Melody for the longest time. Sympathy for her dear friend began to show it's side. Her eyes were already wet with her own tears. "Melody..." She whispered shaking her head. Quickly she opened her arms out wide and wrapped them tightly around her, embracing her in a warm and empathetic hug. "I'm sorry. So sorry!" She sobbed loudly into her shoulder.

Melody didn't say a word. Instead she just wrapped her arms around Yumi as well and cried silently with her for the rest of the night. Suddenly Yumi knew how Melody had felt. She felt it everyday since her own family left her. _Sold_her without a care in the world. It was that night that they almost immediately understood that they would be trapped here in this hell house forever. But only for the next couple of days were they to be right, not expecting that there would be changes indeed. Changes that would turn everyone's world upside down.

* * *

"Ugh come on Alphonse! Open up already! How many times I have to say i'm sorry!?" Whined a frustrated short blond king, banging loudly against a 9 foot blue.....door. If you would call it a door.

Alphonse, the prince, sighed deeply. "Just forget it Edward! I told you i'm not ever going to forgive you! What you did was very selfish and cruel!" He shouted back, covering his head up with one of his fancy pillows.

"Oh _come on_! I had no choice Al! You got to listen to me!"

"NO! Why should I!?"

"Because I didn't want to do this in the first place! Your my little brother and you know I would do anything in the world for you! For crying out loud I love you Alphonse! Why the hell else would I of agreed to that!? Dammit I don't want to be separated from you!" He cried out with frustration, his fists clenching as he slowly stopped banging on the door.

Al's ears perked up at this as his head slowly shifted towards the door. But only just slightly as he remained quiet, his grip on his pillow loosening.

"Come on brother. You have to believe me....i'm _sorry_..." He muttered softly, his whiny and frustrated voice slowly disappearing as he looked down, his head still lying against the doors as his hair hung down loosely in front of him, "You know I wouldn't do this if it involved you suffering like this but-...I-...I don't want to loose the only family I have left." He admitted quietly.

Al continued to remain quiet, although a little bit more interested than before, he decided to hold off before saying anything else.

"We've been together through everything Alphonse. Always. I know this isn't exactly the best life we, especially you, wanted but sometimes you have to be thankful for what you have. It's true I would trade all of this for you and Winry but I can't brother. We're going through a dark time right now and we really can't risk loosing this war. We have to do this for the kingdom....I know you may think it's selfish for me but think of everyone else in this kingdom Al. Do you want them to suffer? I know how much you love this kingdom but just think about it. This kingdom needs rulers Al and we're the only ones strong enough to take down the enemies. At least for now." He said softly closing his eyes.

Al looked down for a moment. He had to admit his brother did have a point. Keeping the kingdom together was the most important objective at the moment. It was quiet for a time and Al thought that maybe Ed had already left after a while but that idea quickly vanished when he heard a deep sigh coming from the other side of the door.

"Alphonse." He heard him say for the final time, "I love you brother and I wish I could change the courts ways but I can't. I know how much you want to be free of this life but i'm not going to risk it if it means that we would have to disown you from the family at that cost. It does seem selfish but I promise you no matter what I will see to it that you will marry a smart, beautiful, funny woman that you will love. It may take some time but I promise you I will work my ass off to get you the perfect bride." He said, chuckling at the idea of him actually playing matchmaker, "If it makes you happy....I won't even sleep for months until I find you someone you'll like. Who knows. I think I could do a hell of alot better than you would give me credit for." He joked, smiling a little as his head continued to rest there.

Al suppressed a small giggle. He knew just by that Ed had won. He sighed deeply at the loss and thought hard about it for a few minutes before he finally decided that maybe he could forgive his brother this once. It was, after all, not really his fault that he was going to be in an arranged marriage in time. Slowly, tiredly, he began shifting his weight on the bed letting his legs drop out in front of him as he stepped onto the scarlet red carpet of his floor leading to the doors.

Ed, still resting his head against the door, heard these quiet footsteps and smiled. _'Haha! I knew he would come around.'_He chuckled hearing the small clicks of the door as it was being unlocked. He rose his head back up before the door could open up on him and looked up to find his little brother smiling at him with an amused look in his eyes. This caused him to grin sheepishly. "So. I guess i'm off the hook now?"

Al chuckled and shook his head, "Honestly...." He muttered, "Your such a smooth talker sometimes. It's a no wonder Winry has killed you yet with that old wrench of hers brother." He joked playfully.

Ed laughed at this. "Oh you know Winry. Just buy her some new tool supplies every once and a while and your a shoe in to make it in the clear!

Al giggled and nodded, "Yeah. That is true."

Ed smiled. "Well i'm glad you finally came to your senses and opened this damn door up finally. I thought I was going to have to wait out here forever." He joked.

Alphonse sighed, "Yeah I know. But could you blame me? You practically went and did something behind my back without at least getting my approval on it first." He shook his head.

"I know that." Ed sighed with him, "And i'm still really sorry about that but listen, how about we just forget about it for the moment. It's been a long tiring day for all of us and we all need some rest. Alright? I promise that early tomorrow morning we can talk about it in the training room. Lets say over some of Winry's famous pancakes and bacon?" He bribed, grinning sheepishly.

Al laughed and shook his head, "Alright. Deal. But if we're going to be talking it over in the training room then at least lets do it the old fashion way. No alchemy."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Alright sure. But only because you know i'd beat you." He joked playfully.

"Pft, yeah right! I can take you on any day brother and you know it!"

"Then why don't you prove it tomorrow morning!?" Ed challenged with a smirk.

Al smirked with him, "Fine! You got yourself a deal!" He agreed as him and Ed slapped hands together and shook on it, making their deal.

Ed laughed. "That's my little brother! I knew you'd come around! Now come over here you big softy!" He grinned wrapping his left arm around Al, careful not to use his auto mail one, and put him in a death grip as he gave his little brother his famous noogie.

"Brother! HEY! Let me go!" Al laughed as Ed did this. But Ed only shook his head and continued on as he dragged him down the halls and on outside so they could get something to eat in the dining hall together, both happy that this little conflict between them had passed for the moment but knew deep down it would arise again, only into something bigger than they could of ever imagined....

* * *

Two days had passed over the kingdom of Amestris. Although not much had went on over the couple days it was finally beginning to get close to the kingdom's harvesting season. It came around once or twice every year and it was the the kingdom's most hard working, yet sometimes rather joyful time of the year. It was almost like Christmas, excluding the cold weather and snow that came to pass, where everyone across the kingdom helped pick the King, Queens, and Prince's royal gardens and crops which stretched more than at least 5 miles outwards all across the east. It was hard working, even the king, queen and prince themselves helped the workers out and let them rest within the castle for a while and cool them down. But next to the harvesting season also came the most dreaded part of the year. Selling and buying more slaves for the royal Elric's harvesting season. During this time which slavery became worse but the slave traders more richer. Such a disgusting time of the year, or so Queen Winry had mention.

It was the early morning and already Prince Alphonse was wide awake from his early sparring with his brother Edward. He hummed cheerfully to himself as he began getting dressed in his ragged commoner clothes he had borrowed from some of the slaves he had befriended a while back. It kept his identity of secret so that no one in the market place would freak out and chase after him while he fetched some supplies that the castle's kitchen staff needed for the harvest, especially the women.

Eventually after waving off his brother and sister-in-law he walked casually into town on his own, continuing to hum in a little beat as stared towards the little village not too far away. As he arrived he took a deep breath of everything around him and smiled really big. "Great! Today is going to be an ok day after all!" He said cheerfully as he walked on down the dirt path road towards the market.

Although as the prince, commoner in disguise, continued his search, another woman dressed as an ordinary commoner, although really a slave, walked down the market place in a gloomy state.

Melody muttered annoyingly to herself, "Ugh why me? Why couldn't it of been Kain who went? It was _his_turn today after all. Damn Pedro...fat ass....cheesy rat....spawn of the devil....no good lousy bastard-..." She continued on with the list angrily with her fists clenched and her hood and cape wrapped tightly around her so that she couldn't be recognized.

It was against the law for any slave to be wandering the streets alone without their masters beside them. Thus why Melody had to disguise herself before leaving the mansion. Since nearly almost all of the guards were to busy watching over the other slaves, _supposedly_, and Pedro was too busy admiring his fat ass self in his mirror while counting the gold he has locked away, she was forced to wear ordinary village clothes to make sure she wouldn't be beaten to death or be arrested.

Sure she could of ran away easily from this kind of opportunity, but she knew the laws. She knew what would happen if they eventually found out. They would track her down like some wild animal and sentence her immediately to die. Sounds harsh for just one girl right? Well they couldn't let the other slaves get this kind of inspiration. It would encourage them to stand up and take control. Start fights and riots. Realize that some were actually great alchemists and use their abilities to escape. Such like herself.

Although Melody already knew she was an alchemist. An ice alchemist. She discovered it one day when she was very young while her mother was mopping the floors. She had accidentally slipped down the stairs and had nearly broken her back when it hadn't been for Melody''s sudden panic yet clueless thinking by with just one clap of her hands and reach towards her mother that the entire staircase had turned entirely to ice. It had astounded not only her mother but herself. It was right after that that her mother told her that her father use to be an alchemist but died a long time ago in war while she was just a baby. Also the reason why they were slaves. After her father's death they immediately ran out of money and couldn't pay taxes so they were forced to work as slaves as punishment.

But they managed to survive. At least Melody did anyway. She carried on as if what had happened those years ago never existed. She kept her alchemy to herself and no one, not even Yumi or Kain, knew. Using it only when she knew she had to.

Sighing deeply she pulled out a rather long piece of paper from her the side of her cape and began reading it, "Lets see here.....Bread, eggs, fresh tomatoes, onions, mango's, apples, lettuce, oranges, grapes, turkey, chicken, rice, ramen, tool supplies, milk, hair products, bags, cleaning supplies-....UGH! Dammit! They don't actually expect me to get all of this in one day do they!?" She groaned with a heavy sweatdrop, "Seriously. It's like they think i'm some kind of pack mule..." She muttered darkly as she walked towards a small store nearby.

She looked around, noticing that they had a few carts of tomatoes and freshly picked carrots nearby. Looking up at the owner she noticed him already staring at her with interest. "Uhm excuse me sir. How much for a pound of tomatoes and lettuce?" She asked pulling out some of the gold that Pedro had lended her.

"About 3 copper coins each."

"How about two gold coins?" She held them out for him to take, "Will this be enough?"

He grinned greedily and nodded as he snatched them away in a flash, "Yes! Yes! Please go on and take what you would like." He snickered with a sly grin.

"Thanks." She nodded as she reached out to take a few. She did this for the rest of the day. Not stopping until she had finally hit the very last of the list. Alphonse as well.

After what seemed to be hours of spending the rest of the day shopping and communicating with almost every person in the market place Alphonse and Melody, although both unaware of each other's existence, began heading in the opposite directions they had started from at the beginning of the day and towards home.

Al yawned tiredly as he walked, carrying a red wagon full of supplies and other goodies he had bought for himself and others, along the path road home towards the castle. "Man! What a day!" He groaned tiredly, rubbing his eyes. It was true. He was beat. It was fun getting away from the palace walls for a while and just have some fun with others he had met earlier but now it seemed like a good idea to head back and fix up a nice hot relaxing bath in his ocean blue bathroom. The idea of it made him shiver with excitement and pick up the pace as he smiled and whistled his way back happily. Although he still kept in mind of the thoughts of what was to come in just a few days. A few of the princesses, his brother had invited, were coming down. He was nervous. Very nervous. He wasn't ready and the idea kept nagging at him all day. He just couldn't let it pass. The idea of a long bath made him slightly calmer then he had been a while ago. Making him more anxious to get back.

"I hope brother and Winry have prepared dinner. I'm starving." He mumbled looking down. "And hopefully Winry made one of her famous pie's!" He grinned licking his lips at the very thought of one of her pie's. One of the reasons why he envied Ed for getting dibs on Winry first. No one could resist her cooking. "Mmm...man now i'm really hungry." He muttered rubbing his stomach as it began to growl loudly out in the open. He blushed and kept his head down, focusing more on his feet than where he was actually going at that very second. His thoughts circled around food and a bath, not noticing that he was about to run into a dark figure in front of him.

"Ugh! Finally! I thought this day would never en-...AGH!" Cried a soft feminine voice, also making a loud thump.

This quickly snapped Alphonse back into reality as he felt something hard hit right into his chest, sending him backwards a few feet, but barely enough force to make him fall to the ground as well. He blinked a couple times at the impact. "Huh? W-What was-..." His voice trailed off as soon as he looked down in front of him to find a tall blond haired woman on the ground rubbing her head with various items on the ground beside her as she muttered out a few _'ows'._

It was at that very moment did Al began blushing, "Agh! I-I'm sorry!" He cried quickly bending down to her. "I'm so very sorry! Are you ok!? Forgive me I wasn't looking where I was going!" He cried throwing out tons of apologies as he began calling himself an idiot and blind as he started to randomly help the woman pick up her items he had made her drop.

Melody groaned as she continued rubbing her head, not paying close attention to the man that was apologizing. _'Damn. That really hurt!'_ She thought glumly, _'What was his chest made out of!? Steel!?'_She grumbled with a deep sigh. "I'm ok! Really! It's fine. It was just an accident." She mumbled softly trying to stop him from picking up her things. "It was my fault anyway. I guess I was just too excited to finally get this done." She chuckled not realizing that her hood was down.

Al shook his head still blushing. "No! It wasn't! I was the klutz in all of this. Please, just let me help you at least. It's the least I could do after I-...." His voice slowly trailed off as he looked up. Suddenly his mind went into short blank as he stared at the woman in front of him. All of his senses cut off from the rest of the world.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" She asked noticing that he stopped talking. She looked up after gathering up her items and placing them back in the bag and blushed when she found him staring at her with this far off kind of look. She blushed deeper when she looked into his eyes as well. Seeing his face for the first time made her heart nearly skip a beat as she noticed how soft and glowing his light brown hazel eyes appeared. She gulped and trembled but only for a short moment before finally realizing that she had her hood down. The warm fuzzy feeling inside her stomach vanished as she began to panic. _'Oh no!'_ She thought, quickly backing away as she pulled her hood back over her head, blushing furiously.

This also caused Al to snap out of his gaze as he looked back up at her face, which was now shrouded with darkness, "W-What? Miss? Are you oka-..."

"I'm sorry I must go! Bye!" She called out quickly running off in the opposite direction.

"No wait! Miss!" Alphonse called out reaching out to her but it was too late. She had already disappeared into the crowd. He stared after her trail, disappointment trailing inside him as his heart continued to pound like a drum. The blush on his cheeks remained as he looked back down raising his hand over his chest where his heart resided. "W-Wow..." He whispered. _'I-I never felt my heart like this before.' _He thought with surprise, _'That girl. She was so...beautiful. I wonder why she ran away so fast.' _He thought with with sadness as he looked back up to where she had once ran off too.

"....." He sighed deeply and shook his head, getting rid of the warm feeling inside of him. "Oh well. I guess i'll never see her again anyway...." He muttered quietly to himself. With just a few swift movements he picked up the handle to his red wagon and began walking in the opposite direction once again towards the castle. Still thinking about the mysterious girl he had ran into. Not realizing that over time he would meet this girl again. Only too bad he didn't know how soon that would be....


	3. Wishing for a Time

_Author's Note:OK! Finally! Finished with this chapter! -wipes sweat off forehead- Sorry for the delay you guys! I have been so busy and tired lately that I hadn't really had much time to get to work on this new chapter. Hopefully this new long chapter will make it up to you lol. It also may take another while for me to update again cause I have to work on my other stories for a little while but I will continue with this story without a dought! But in the meantime I hope you guys enjoy this next new chapter and review and tell me what you think about it! Thanks so much! Later!~_

_Warnings:_ **This will be a slightly dark chapter so beware!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Wishing for a time_**

Finally. She had returned back.

Panting from her long run back Melody fell back against the mansions doors tiredly. Her hood was already down as sweat trickled down from her face. "M-Man," She breathed out, "I thought I wasn't going to make it back to curfew." She mumbled closing her eyes with relief as she rested for a moment.

For almost nearly being caught by the strange man she had ran into and the fact that it was getting close to sun down Melody had ran all the way back through the woods and up the hills to get back to the mansion, trying to save herself from getting another beating for the day. It was her luck she hadn't received one all day and she had planned to keep it that way.

After a few moments of resting peacefully by herself Melody sighed deeply and started to push herself back up to fully stand on her own again, wobbling on her legs a bit before walking in a strait line again. "Ugh that was more than an exercise I needed today," She grumbled carrying a heavy load of the groceries she had bought that day in her arms. She blew some of her wet blond hair strands out of her face as she stumbled her way towards the kitchen down the long red carpet hall corridors. "It's a good thing im a fast runner. Otherwise I would of never of made it back in time for curfew. Although I thought I was a goner for sure after running into that man earlier...." She mumbled thoughtfully to herself. She had to thank the heavens for making her that lucky. If it had been any other man they could of either reported her in, or took her back with them and raped her senselessly.

Melody shuddered at the very thought, "Ugh, men. Disgusting low life pigs..." She grimaced as she began to enter the kitchen door ways.

She sighed as she made it in and looked around to find that the entire place was empty. She blinked in curiosity. "Hm. That's strange. Usually there is someone in the kitchen at these hours. More than likely a guard. I wonder where everyone is." She said thoughtfully holding the bags of groceries closer against her._'I guess this is a lucky day for me after all...' _She thought chuckling to herself as she slowly began to walk towards the pale, worn down counters. Only to be interrupted by the very voice that gave her nightmares in the middle of the night....

"Ah Melody...so you have returned back after all. I've been looking everywhere for you my dear..." Spoke a dark and amused voice from behind the kitchen doors.

Melody jumped at the very sound and dropped everything she had held in her arms, causing a loud crash to occur. She gasped loudly out of surprise, turning swiftly around to find no one other than Pedro, the fatso himself, standing in the shadows behind the doors smirking down at her. As if he had known she was going to come there.

Pedro's smirk widened as he took a few steps out from the shadows of the door ways. Chuckling he murmured, "So, my voice does send chills down your spine after all." He snickered.

Melody trembled as her eyes widened, "M-Master!" She began nervously quickly bowing to pay her respects, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you standing there! You startled me! I-I didn't realize-..." She apologized, continuing to bow before him.

Pedro frowned and growled in dislike. "Shut up you filthy slave! I command you to get down on your hands and knees and pick up this mess you made!" He demanded in a powerful voice down at her.

Melody looks up at him with uncertainly almost hesitantly, expecting him to lash out on her, until she finally bends down to pick up the groceries that had dropped into the floor.

At seeing this Pedro's smirk returned. 'Just like a dog...' He thought amusingly. He gave a small giggle deep in his throat almost sounding like a grunt as he stood there watching her. Just standing there, watching her, he began to feel a small rise beneath his pants. He was barely even focusing on her picking up the food in the floor anymore. Instead he watched as her chest moved up in down, getting a little peak at her pale scarred chest. The thoughts of him unleashing his rage and wrath against her made him smile smugly at the very thought. He could already feel himself growing more tight as he watched her breathing. Imagining her in pain. Screaming pain. Blood pouring down her body as he made her cry and weep. Bringing death upon her.

He smirked almost devilishly. Yes. Oh yes. In time the moment would come. The moment where everything could finally become his own....

After a few seconds he finally began to speak, nearly causing Melody to jump again. "Tell me my dearest. Why were you gone out for so long? Why did it take you so long to come back to me?" He asked almost demanding as he started to walk around her.

Melody bowed her head, "Forgive me master. It took time to find everything on the list you had given me. The market place is so full at this time of year since it is harvesting season so the market place was more crowded than usual so I almost nearly got-..."

"Silence!" Pedro barked, growling with distaste. "You are past curfew and that is no excuse! It should not be that hard to fetch a few items on a small list that I gave you early this morning!"

Melody looked up at him shaking her head as she tried to explain. "B-But master the list you gave me was full of-...AGH!" She yelped as Pedro swung his left hand hard across her face, leaving a trace of his pudgy red hand print against her.

He growled annoyedly down at her as he pulled his hand strait back to his chest. "Shut up! Don't you dare talk back to me you filthy wench!" He spat down at her, "I'm not an idiot. I know exactly what you were doing. I know exactly what you were planning. You were planning to escape. Weren't you!?"

Her eyes widened as her head snapped back up in his direction, "W-What!? No! That's not-...!"

Pedro laughed. "Oh please! Don't make me laugh!" He smirked, "Your just like your mother! That lying little wench was always trying to go behind my back! She just couldn't be trusted! Lying little bitch!" He growled out, "I'm glad she got what was coming years ago. She deserved it! She deserved every last smack with those whips that were devouring her every flesh!" He laughed almost insanely into the air above.

Melody gasped her eye's already wide as could be. That cruel hearted bastard! Anger filled up inside Melody at that very second and it only took those few seconds for her to come back to reality as she began to glare and growl dangerously up at him, "Why you little-...! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY YOU FILTHY SON OF A BI-...UGAGH!" Melody gasped in pain as she was brought down to the floor in utter pain in just one powerful kick in her gut.

She groaned and gasped as she tried to catch the wind that was knocked out of her in that single blow. She gripped her stomach as she struggle to speak in small coughs as a little dropplets of blood began running down the sides of her lips. She slowly moved her head up, wincing as she looked up at Pedro still giving him a death glare as she beared the feeling. Hate fueling her actions at that very moment as she watched that ugly, disgusting smirk return on his lips.

"Oh i'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" He asked bending down to her level. Melody only growled lowly in her throat still lost in her own mind. He snickered as he pushed his right hand down on the back of her head and brought her back up into the air. "I like it when young girls like you talk dirty. Just makes it all the more fun to do this!" He laughed slamming her frail body up against the wall. Melody screeched out in complete pain as her body shook and blood began seeping from the scars she had over her body.

"Enjoy it?" He snickered as she winced and whimpered in pain. "Good. At least you know better now than to ever talk back to your master....don't you my dear?" He cooed as he ran his finger down the sides of her cheeks.

She flinched and turned her head away.

He chuckled, "I figured as much. But that's ok...your mine anyway," He whispered leaning his head in closer to hers. As he got as close as he could to her ear he smirked as he softly began to speak, "Let me make this clear to you Melody my darling. No matter where you go. No matter where you hide it will do you no good. I will always find you. One way or another...you belong to this mansion. You belong to _me_," He whispered darkly as his hand closed tightly around her jaw, "...You will always be here Melody. Trapped within these walls of mine. You are mine. I've already claimed you and there's no one in this world that can change that. Not even the king himself. Your mine my dear sweet Melody...and im going to make you mine once more tonight...no matter how many times you scream. No one will come for you." He laughed darkly as he rose up to look at her in the eyes. His eyes grinning darkly down at hers.

Melody trembled as tears ran down the sides of her cheeks. She shook her head frantically trying to find her voice but she could not! Silently he began to deflower her once again...knowing already that no help would come for her...

* * *

"Ah! Home at least!" Sighed a relieved Alphonse, stepping across the final hill that lead back to the castle home. It had been over at least half an hour before he finally returned back home. After accidentally running into the beautiful young woman he had been so captivated by earlier, he had been walking around thoughtfully through the market place not taking any notice to the time of the day.

He yawned tiredly as he slumped his way down the hill, "Man am I glad I finally made it back." He mumbled rubbing his eyes sleepily as he walked towards the castle gates, lugging his red wagon behind him.

As he made his way his way down he spotted two familiar guards standing near the sides of the gates leading into the castle. He blinked a few times as he took notice to them standing there. "Huh? Havoc? Fuery?" He called out puzzled, also catching they're attention.

The two guards, the black haired Fuery, and the blond haired Havoc, turned their attentions towards Al. They both blinked a couple times before smiling down at him and bowing, "Oh, hello there your majesty!" They greeted almost amusingly down at him. "What a surprise to see you out from the palace at this hour in the day." Fuery mention softly as they rose up from their positions.

"Out collecting more supplies for the harvest?" Havoc asked looking back at the red wagon behind Alphonse.

Al smiled and quickly nodded, "Heheh, yeah actually. I've been out since early this morning collecting what we needed during this week for the harvest. I guess I also got caught up in the excitement of the village. Forgive me." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck.

The guards, Havoc and Fuery, smiled. "It's alright your majesty. Just as long as your finally back. Did you enjoy your trip?" Fuery asked.

Al nodded, "Yes I did. Very much. I needed a break from the castle life," He chuckled as he looked around towards the gardens. "Is brother and Winry still in the dining hall?" He asked curiously.

Shaking their heads they replied, "No your majesty. They retired just a little while ago up to their quarters. They wished for us to tell you that your dinner is still in the stove if you were to come back and were still hungry." Havoc replied back.

"Oh..." Al looked down, "I see..." He sighed deeply.

"Is something the matter your highness?" Fuery asked.

Al shook his head, chuckling. "No. Everything's just fine, but do you think you guys could do me a favor? Could you please just call me by my formal name? You guys are good friends to me you know." He chuckled.

Havoc and Fuery sighed smiling nervously down at him, "We're sorry your high-...I-I mean Alphonse!" Havoc began nervously.

"I guess it's not something we're always so use to or trained for."

Al sighed, "I know...." He mumbled, "But please your welcome to call me by my formal name anytime you'd like, alright?" He smiled up at them.

They smiled right back and nodded, "Alright. Sure thing there kiddo." Havoc teased playfully, lifting his hand up to ruffle Al's sweaty dirty blond hair.

He laughed, "Alright! That's enough!" He grinned up at them. "Thanks alot for that, but listen. Since I bet brother has been working you guys to the bone lately since harvesting season has been around, how would you two like to eat some of the nice home made dinner Winry and the cooks made? I'm sure they won't mind if you guys have a few bites for a little while in the dining hall with me." Al suggested.

Havoc and Fuery looked at him surprised, "Y-You sure that's alright with you your majesty!?" They asked, almost eager.

Al laughed, "Of course! Help yourselves! You guys must be starving!" He beamed.

They both began grinning, "WOO-HOO!!" They shouted throwing their hands up in the air happily. Al laughed at this, amused at their actions. "Thank you soooo much your majesty! You really are the greatest prince this kingdom has ever seen!" Fuery grinned shaking his hand rapidly.

Al sweatdropped, "Heheh...no problem?" He blushed and laughed nervously. "I-It's really no big deal!"

"Ahhh! Come on Fuery! Can't you smell what's in the kitchen!? HURRY! Before the mice take it insteaaaddd! AHHH!!" Havoc shouted, floating his way towards the inside of the castle and towards the kitchen.

"Wait up Havoc!" Fuery called about to catch up with him until suddenly a small light bulb began to light up inside his mind causing him to instantly stop.

Al looked up at him as he stopped, curious by his actions. "Huh? What's wrong?" He asked, watching as Fuery turned back to look at him.

"That's right I almost forgot!" He said snapping his fingers, "King Edward also wanted me to remind you that there are going to be a few princesses arriving earlier for you tomorrow morning and that it is best for you to get up and get ready early that morning and be prepared for when they arrive." He reminded.

"....Oh..." Al mumbled looking up at the sky, "I see..."

Fuery nodded, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I guess it kind of slipped my mind with all this guard duty stuff." He chuckled nervously.

"It's alright." Al smiled, "But thanks for the message. Why don't you go ahead and get something to eat now? I'll catch up later. I think i'm going to take a quick bath first before I decide to eat anything."

Fuery smiled and nodded for a final time as he raised his hand up to wave goodbye as he ran inside the castle, "Alright! Have a nice relaxing bath your majesty!" He called back, hurrying his way back into the castle.

Al sighed deeply whenever he left and turned back to look at the village he had once came from. "....." His eyes grew dull as the very thought of the princesses arrival entered his mind. _'I had a feeling they would arrive earlier than planned. It's only to be expected,' _He thought glumly looking down at his feet mumbling to himself as he kicked the dirt,_ 'Although I guess I have no choice in the matter. I have to meet them even if I don't want to....prince or no prince,' _He sighed looking back up, _'It's the courts law and I have no judgements for what they decide. I am after all only a prince...' _He thought sadly his eyes wavering.

Although, even as he stood there, he couldn't help but think back to earlier. Back when he had ran into that mysterious young woman at the market place. He blushed at the very thought of her and a smile began to stretch it's way across his face. "Well. Maybe it won't be so bad after all." He finally said looking up at the light orange sky above, the wind gently blowing against his soft features causing a relaxing sigh to release from his lips._ 'Who knows...maybe i'll meet a nice one. A nice one just like that girl...yeah. That's what I want. I want that girl.' _He thought with a smile as he continued to stand there peaceful in front of the castle.

Watching as the sun set beyond the hills and be tucked away behind the only thing he could see as far as the village. The slave mansion.

* * *

"Agh! C-Careful Kain! Don't touch me there!" Seethed a painfully sore and bruised Melody as she limped her way up the mansions long and hard staircase, being helped carried by the only person that seemed to have come to her rescue at the right time of the night. Kain.

Kain's grip on Melody loosened, but only just so slightly as he glanced down at her. "S-Sorry Melody! Augh! Damn stairs are still slippery..." Kain grumbled as he carefully tried placing one foot in front of the other as he helped carry Melody on up the stairs.

It had been an hour since Melody had returned back in the mansion. During that time she had spent it in absolute pain with no help. No protection. No screaming. She had tried a couple times to scream for help but each time had costed her a slap in the face or a punch in the gut as Pedro continue his gruesome journey inside of her. Practically ripping her inside out as she was penetrated. Although she already knew that her screams could not save her like Pedro had said. Even Kain knew that as he stood by behind the doors of the kitchen, watching. Helpless to save the only person he had grown strong feelings for over the years. They knew that if he interrupted Pedro would of made it twice as worse.

Melody sighed deeply as they continued their painful walk up the stairway. It was quiet for a moment. A peaceful kind of quiet. That is untill Kain had decided to interrupt.

"How bad was it?" He asked quietly.

"H-Huh?" Melody turned to look at him, almost uncertain of what he had just asked.

"How bad did it hurt? How bad did he hurt you, Melody." He asked again calmly, frowning.

She looked down. "O-Oh...i-it wasn't as bad as any of the other times he's done it..." She answered quietly. "Felt just about the same."

"Feh, from the way you were reacting it didn't seem like any of the other times." Kain snorted, almost growling.

"Well you know maybe it would of been more convincing if you hadn't of been just standing there watching me suffer the whole damn time Kain." She growled out annoyedly, clentching on to her aching stomach.

Kain's eyes widened slightly as she said this, almost surprised. He turned to look at her as his eyes began to soften, quiet for a moment. Finally he let out a small sigh as he stopped for a moment and held her close in his arms. "I'm sorry Melody..." He apologized softly.

Melody sighed softly and closed her eyes. "It's alright I suppose....it's not like it was your fault."

"Technically it was. It was my job today to go to the market place. I was the one who should of made it past curfew. I was the one who should of interrupted that fat ass while he was-..." He stopped almost immediately. The very words angered him. Any man that had any right to do such a thing to _his_ Melody deserved to be burned in hell. Tortured. Sentenced to death by the electrical whips themselves!

Almost everyone in the mansion knew how Kain felt towards Melody. Even Melody herself. It was true that for one boy he got jealous real easily. Furious by any man that touched the only person that was there for him when watching his family die in front of him. The only person that even cared about his life. He knew that if anything or anyone were to take her away from him. He would be doomed to walk in the darkness forever in his long life of nothing.

"Listen Kain," Melody began, "I understand how you must feel right now but would it really of made any difference? He could of done this to me while you were away anyhow, and you know that if you interrupted you would of gotten a front row seat to watch my punishments go even farther." She said softly.

Kain looked down at her, his nose nuzzling at the top of her head. "I know this. But I don't want anything to happen to you....I don't like it when people touch you like that. Especially that fat ass Pedro. If I could do anything, anything at all.......I would make sure that bastard would be tortured by his own device." He growled into her hair.

Melody chuckled, "Don't say such nonsense Kain...he's much bigger than you. Much stronger. You wouldn't stand a chance." She mumbled with her eyes still closed, yawning tiredly into his chest.

"Yeah but I can promise that I can save you from this place someday can't I?" He asked smiling a little as he looked down at her.

"Keep dreaming Kain..." She smiled with a small laugh.

He laughed with her as he began wrapping his arms down around her upper back and down around her legs, lifting her up into the air and once again into his arms bridal style. "You know what? I think I will keep dreaming." He chuckled looking down at her.

She didn't say a word as she just rested her head against his chest and continued to close her eyes.

He smiled as she did so and leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly as he held her close. "I'll keep dreaming that one day i'll free you from this place Melody, and someday you and I will be free to make our choices....and have our children." He whispered softly, starring lovingly down at her as he held her close, knowing that deep down, feeling, that one day he would free her from this mansion. Even if it costed his own life.

* * *

**_.::Next Afternoon::._**

"Oh Alphonse!" Giggled a tall brown haired woman, "Your so hilarious! Hahahaha! Who would think that such a big kingdom like this would have such a comedian as a prince!" The woman laughed loudly into the air slapping the young prince hard on the back.

Alphonse, the poor young prince enduring it all, laughed nervously. "Heheheh...t-thanks? I guess?" He sweatdropped, rubbing his arm that had gotten slapped in the process.

It was mid afternoon in the kingdom of Amistris and young Prince Alphonse was taking a stroll out into the castle's gardens, along with one of the princesses that he had been arranged to meet for half of the afternoon. Princess Akira, next in line for the thrown of land of Xenotine. She was a nice and well behaved young princess, Al had to admit, pretty as well. However even though she tried acting well behaved she had lacked alot of self control when it came to trying to keep her hands to herself. Thus why Al had put a small distance between the two before the princess could tackle him to the ground.

Akira, the princess, giggled as she looked over at Al. Admiring how handsome and well built Amistris Prince was next to the King himself. She blushed whenever Al looked her way and began inching herself towards him one step at a time as she looked the other way, playing with her long curly brown hair the hung over her shoulders and down her big red grown with white lacing's and gold trimmings all around the edges of the dress. Her skin was tanned and her eyes a dark brown. Al took notice too all of her features, as well admiring her beauty.

Although not her wits.

"So please tell me prince Alphonse. Is it indeed true that you run your own women's training grounds here at the castle? Training young women to one day fight in the wars?" She asked smiling sweetly at him.

Al coughed and nodded. "Yes actually. I work with young women, princess or commoner, daily each week to help them build up their strength and abilities to one day help us fight in the wars we are having at the moment." He answered with pride.

"Hm, so I hear. Would you mind explaining to me why you think that young women need to get involved in such brutal acts?" She asked.

"Well to be honest I think women deserve their own rights to participate in whatever they feel they need to. These women I have working with me signed up for this of their own free wills and desire to put their wits and skills to the test to show everyone that they can be more than just simple housewives." He answered delicately, smiling a little at the last thing he had said.

Princess Akira looked down, "I see..." She mumbled clearly disliking the idea but decided not to speak up on the matter, worrying more on impressing the young prince rather than objecting to his ideas. "I also hear that your helping these woman with a strange ability called alchemy. Is this as well true?" She asked looking back up at him.

He nodded, "Yes. Alchemy too. It's a big advantage when it comes to our wars and I actually find it an exciting way to start off the training whenever sparring with the women." He grinned.

Akira gasped, "Sparring!? You mean you actually go and attack these women in such brutal ways?!" She asked appalled.

Sighing he gave another nod, "Yes. I do. I find it's better practice for them to let out all their fury into their attacks and don't hold back. I as well do the same to them. It's important for them to learn what they might be up against and they need to improve on their attacks when doing so." He said simply.

"Oh...I see..." She said quietly.

Al looked up at her, "What about you princess Akira? Are you into martial arts and alchemy?" He asked smiling innocently up at her.

Akira blushed at how cute he looked and shook her head, laughing. "Oh good heaven's no! That's a man's job! I'm more of the clean type who likes to sit in the house all day and just do womanly things!" She laughed waving her hand in the air.

Al's smile slowly disappeared as he looked away. "Oh..." He sighed, "I see." He mumbled uninterested.

The princess giggled as she looped her arm through his and smiled up at him. "Although you sure do look like you've been through some pretty tough wars!" She said as she gripped on to his muscles.

Al jumped and blushed heavily as she did so, "Neh!" He squeaked as she began feeling him up.

"So strong! Just look at these muscles!" She blushed and grinned, "Oh my what I wouldn't give to have you around the house." She winked, nuzzling into his arm.

Al gulped and laughed nervously, trying to pry the woman off of him. "H-Hahahaha...you don't say..." He chuckled nervously as they continued walking towards the exit of the gardens.

After a few minutes, and finally prying the misguided princess off of his arm, Al began to sigh heavily. Silently thanking the heavens that, that little visit was finally over for the day. Silent anime tears washed down his face as he collapsed down in a chair nearby the gardens, slumping. "Oh I thought it would never be over!" He cried, sulking darkly in the corner.

From behind him a small chuckle gave way, "Well it seems like you had a pleasent afternoon with lady Akira." Came the amused chuckle.

Alphonse blinked and quickly looked up to find Edward standing behind him with a smug smile on his face. Al smiled nervously up at him as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh heheh, hey brother. I didn't know you were still here." He said nervously.

Ed laughed as he walked closer towards his beloved brother and gave him a small pat on the back, "Pft yeah right! And miss the end of your date with lady Akira? No way jose!" He laughed grinning down at his younger brother.

Al chuckled but then sighed as he looked back down, "Yeah..." He mumbled hanging his head down.

Ed quit laughing for a moment as he watched Al do so and began to sigh with him. "I'm sorry that didn't go as well as you'd hope Al..." He said quietly.

"Its ok I guess...it's not your fault." He muttered.

"Somehow it feels like it is."

"Naaa, don't worry about it. Could of been worse." Al chuckled, looking back up at him.

"Yeah I guess so." Ed smiled and nodded.

Al smiled back a little relieved to have his brother standing there next to him. "So while I was out on my so called 'date', how was yours and Winry's?" He asked, almost in a teasing tone.

Ed blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "O-Oh uhm...y-you know! Heheh...u-usual?" He laughed nervously.

Al smirked, "I bet it was..." He snickered.

"OH BE QUIET!" Ed growled blushing even more turning away, "You would be too young to understand anyway!"

Al scoffed, "Yeah right! I'm only a year younger than you!"

"Yeah well...me and Winry weren't really doing much of anything anyway." Ed snorted, "If you really want to know we were discussing some issues that were to happen tomorrow."

Al blinked, "Issues? What kind of issues are happening tomorrow brother?" He asked curiously.

Ed sighed and looked down. "Well...it's about time for one of us to be going to the slave mansion pretty soon to buy a few slaves to help with the harvesting season and well....you see we were kind of wondering if maybe you could....I don't know...be the one to help out in that situation..." He said quietly.

"...Oh..." Al mumbled quietly, "I see...you and Winry want me to go and pick up the slaves?" He asked looking up.

"Yeah, but you really don't have to if you don't want to. I know how you feel about slavery and buying slaves like that so we understand if you don't want to go.." Ed said softly looking down at him.

Al sighed and shrugged looking at the sky, "It's alright brother. I'll go...I think I might need a break again from all of this for a little while...even if it does mean picking up slaves...."

Ed's eyes softened. "Are you sure about that Al?"

He smiled faintly and nodded as the wind gently brushed across his face, his long dirty blond bangs ticking his features. "Yeah...i'm sure...." He whispered.

Ed stared at him for a few moments, deciding wether or not it would be such a good idea untill he finally sighed and smiled down at him. Placing his hand on Al's shoulder he replied, "Alright then little brother. If you say so. I hope tomorrow will be a better day for you...."

Al smiled at those words and touched his hand ontop of Ed's as well. Thankful to have such an understanding brother beside him. Thankful to have at least someone in the world to understand him and his love for the world.


	4. Enter the mansion of the Slaves

_Author's Note:AGH! MAN! I really need to stop being so lazy and start updating for everyone regularly again! Lol, sorry again for the late update. But MAN! This chapter was really difficult for me. I had such a writers block for the beginning so I do apologize. I was up until 1 working on this chapter and I just got the chance to finish up the rest tonight when I found the time to. It's REALLY long so I apologize, er, should I say your welcome? Lol! this is actually a decent chapter I have to admit and I hope you guys will enjoy it! I worked really hard on it so I hope so. Review and give me your opinions on this if you could. It would mean alot! Hehehe, hope you enjoy this new one! I'll get to work on the next chapter right away! In the meantime later!~_

_BTW, how was your thanksgiving? Mine was certainly great! Hehehe!_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Enter the Mansion of the Slaves_**

Another new day approached the kingdom of Amestris. All seemed to be normal in the land, everyone doing their jobs regularly, no fussing or complaining. Including the kingdom's slave mansion beyond the rolling hills across the castle. Surprisingly today seemed to be a good day for the slaves. Surprisingly the mansion's slave drivers went easy on the slaves today. No one knew why. Nobody questioned. Instead all the slaves in the mansion grew weary. Cautious. Somehow they knew something was wrong. What it was exactly, was the question.

Melody groaned softly to herself as she picked up her rotted mop from the insides of her filled bucket and threw it lazily across the tiled floors of the upstairs corridors. She had been cleaning the upstairs for half the day, getting every grease spot, blood, dirt, and moss that had been dried into the floor. Today seemed like any other day to her and the rest of the slaves. Almost peaceful to know that the dreaded Pedro was no longer looming over their shoulders.

Sighing she rose her pale hand up to her forehead to wipe the sweat that had began to form across her face. "Whew, I think I need a break." She muttered to herself tiredly as she stared across the halls of the corridor, making sure she didn't miss any spots that she had been working on.

A chuckle rose up from beside her. "Don't we all." Came the fragile voice of Yumi beside her.

Melody turned her head and smiled lazily at her old friend, nodding in agreement. She hadn't been the only one working on the upstairs quarters. Yumi, Kain, and a few of the other slaves had also joined her in cleaning. Yumi helped her with the mopping and scrubbing, Kain did the walls and doors, the twin slaves Roony and Ronny were working on the windows, and the rest did other various jobs beside them.

Kain sighed behind them, dropping to his knees as he scrubbed the bottom portion of the walls. "Ughh, your telling me. We've been at this all day! You'd figure that fat ass of a pig would at least clue us in as to what exactly him and the other flies are up to. We were suppose to have kitchen duty today." He grumbled with annoyance.

Melody chuckled and turned to look at him. "Are you saying that you wanted to have kitchen duty today?" She asked.

"No, of course not! It just pisses me off how that idiot keeps changing the schedule randomly without even giving us a heads up about it first. Did I tell you I nearly got my ass skinned right off for even walking into the kitchen this morning? It was completely unfair! Nobody cared to warn me first." He growled, clenching his fists.

Yumi, Melody, and the rest of the slaves sighed all together. "Yeah he has been quit busy today hasn't he?" Melody mumbled as she continued to scrub the floor silently. "Weird. It's not like him to change the schedule this often during the week..."

"Do you think the king or prince is suppose to arrive here today?" Yumi asked, tilting her brown head to the side.

At the very mention of the two, the other slave women around them began to sigh in a dreamy manner. The King/Prince coming to the slave mansion? Talk about a dream come true!

Melody shook her head ignoring the rest of the women. "No, it couldn't be possible. Pedro would have at least given us a heads up first before the next day."

"But it's not like it's rare for him to do this. He usually acts this way whenever we have company. Especially whenever it's special company."

"You know she does have a point," Kain interrupted turning around to them, joining in on the conversation. "Remember our last special guest? That king from Youswell who came to pick up some slaves for his plantations? He acted the same way during that time too."

"Oh yeah..." Melody shuddered at the very thought of the last visit from King Yoki. "How could I forget?" She grumbled with disgust. She could still remember the ugly perverted man that had came to buy more slaves. He kept complaining about how filthy the food was and kept trying to sneak a peak at a few of the slave women who were getting ready for the entertainment they had to provide for him behind the curtains.

She sighed and shook her head. "But still. He would of given us a notice before hand. The king or prince don't care much about us anyway. They're too preoccupied with their own identities to even to come out this far into the land." She grumbled.

Yumi turned to look back at Melody. She frowned with uncertainty. "Melody? What do you mean? The king and prince do care about us. They wouldn't of had the war if they didn't ca-..."

"SHH! Everyone! Alert! Pedro's coming! Pedro's coming! Hurry! Stand up!" Called out one of the slaves, Ronny, quickly silencing Yumi.

Everyone around began to gasp, shutting up immediately with their small talk as they began to stop everything they were doing. Scattering everywhere until they all began to form a zig zaged line across the corridor halls.

Melody cursed under her breath as she stood up strait, her back and feet aching with stiffness as she tried not to fall over. Yumi, behind her, trembled nervously as Kain, in front of her, growled annoyingly towards the staircase.

Everyone stood perfectly still as they awaited for their master's arrival. Whispers. Cries. Trembles. That's all that could be heard of seen as they waited anxiously to see what their master had in store for them today. Usually days like this ment someone was either going to be sold or be executed. Either which did not spell out good news for any of the slaves. Melody and Kain both knew that better than any of them. They had been raised here since they were small. The others on the other hand, such as Yumi, did not.

The footsteps of the many guards and Pedro became more louder as they echoed the halls. Eventually their sights came into view. Pedro's disgusting pig like features were the first to hit Melody eyes. She growled in distaste as she watched them, him in particular, march down the hallway towards them. Soon coming to a halt.

Pedro smirked as he eyed the slaves carefully. Making sure that they were afraid. Making sure that every single one of them was not out of place. As his eyes dropped to Melody's glaring ones his smirk changed into a smile. A smile that sent shivers down Melody's spine as he his loud voice boomed down on them.

"Attention! Attention to all of you pathetic low life slaves! I have an announcement to make!" He shouted down at everyone. After everyone's whispers ceased he cleared his throat, trying to make himself known. "Thank you! Now! Since this has been a long and busy week for all of us i'm going to make this as easy as I can get it! Since it has now come time for harvesting season in our kingdom I have been sent requests from our very own King, King Edward Elric the great alchemist himself and hero of the people Elrics, that I gather up a few of our finest and best working slaves and send them strait to his castle as help for the harvest season." He informed calmly, his face becoming into a more serious one.

Everyone froze.

"I have already made out the lists and sent them strait back to the king earlier this week. Alot of you that work up here have no need to worry or celebrate because I chose none of you slackers. The ones I chose are already being chained as we speak down below, waiting for the grand prince's arrival." He smirked.

It was then did everyone in the room, especially the women, began to gasp with shock. Whisper's flyng everywhere down the line as Melody's eyes began to widen.

"Yes. It is true. It seems that our very own prince has decided to come down and grace us with his presence instead of sending down one of their guards like they would usually do. It's because of this that i've been so busy getting ready to set up a grand feast and celebration to his arrival this evening. The only thing left to make his royal highness even more pleased is our very own beautiful dance ceremony to honor this special occasion. As you all know the prince is always so busy that he hasn't even had much time to pick a bride just yet so it is our job to help him relax and pleasured as much as we can. He is arriving in just a few hours and I need all of my finest dancers to go downstairs and meet up with our dance instructor Helga to put you all into costume and get you ready for tonight!"

Squeals and cheers echoed all across the halls as the slave women giggled with excitement as the very news.

"I can't believe it! The prince!"

"Could this really be true!?"

"Oh he's just so dreamy!"

The slave women raved on.

Pedro frowned at there delight and looked back towards the guards. He nodded, signaling them to do what they did best in situations like these. Melody watched from behind as they began pulling out their whips.

Soon enough screams replaced the giggles.

Pedro growled. "ENOUGH! All of you! I did not give any of you permission to speak! There is alot of work to be done and we have no time to be slacking off in such a short amount of time you worthless piece's of muts! Get to work! Hurry! All of you! That's right! Move it! Get downstairs you wenches!" He screamed down at everyone as the whips began coming down at his words.

Nobody wasted time questioning his authority and scattered all about the mansion to start preparing. The slave dancers, including Yumi and Melody, went downstairs to meet with their dance instructor and the rest, including Kain, went into the kitchen to prepare the feast that was ment for the Prince's arrival.

As they left Pedro began to smirk mischeviously with satisfaction. _'That's right. I'm the top dog around here and nobody ever underestimates the lead dog...'_

* * *

"So you're sure you want to go through with this Alphonse? You know you still have time to back out. We can send one of the guards to get the slaves instead. You do have a choice..." Inquired a worried Edward, watching as his younger brother neared the black and golden round carriage that awaited him on his journey to the slave mansion.

Al sighed and chuckled at Ed's comments as he swung his long silky blue cape over his broad shoulders typing it over his chest, showing off the family's royal crest on the back. The Flammel.

"It's alright Edward. _Really_. I'll be just fine on my own. Besides it's not like I haven't gone to the slave mansion before." He smiled as he opened the carriage door, turning his head to look at his brother.

"Ugh, I know," Ed sighed, "But that was when we were little and mom was still around. I just want to make sure you won't throw a riot, get sick, or sentence the slave owner to death." Ed chuckled.

Giggling Al shook his head as he began to step inside the carriage. "Honestly brother. You worry to much! Just relax and spend some alone time with Winry. You guys haven't had much time together anyway so it should be nice not having me hanging around as a third wheel. Besides I should be back in a few hours anyway so it's not that big of a deal."

Ed looked up at him with a frown. "You sure...?"

Al nodded. "Positive. I should be back before it gets too late alright?" He said closing the door beside him.

Ed watched as he pulled his arm out the carriage door and held his hand out, smiling in the process. Ed smiled with him and raised his hand up to slap Al's hand and hold it tightly his own.

"Alright. Come back soon Al."

Al grinned as he pulled his hand away, the coachmen already starting to move the carriage with the white horses in front. "I will brother. See you later tonight!" He called out as the carriage quickly began moving. He watched as Ed continued to smile and wave back at him. He did the same until he could no longer see his brother from a distance. As soon as Ed disappeared from his sight he began to sigh deeply and fell back against the black cushions of the carriage._ 'I only hope I can make it through tonight.' _He thought with depression as he dully began starring out of his window. Wishing that he could of just gone to the market place instead.

**

* * *

**

"Oooooo! Did you hear? The prince is coming!" Exclaimed Rei, one of the dancers. The others squealed.

"Are we going to dance for him, Rei?" Asked another of the dancers, Akira.

"Yes! And we are going to do the one with a flute solo in it!" Replied Rei.

"Really!? Oooo! I wonder who Lord Pedro will let dance for the flute solo!" Squealed Sakura, another dancer.

"Hehehe! I hope it's me!" Giggled another.

"Me too! I just can't wait," Another giggled, "I heard he has the longest and most finest hair in the kingdom! It's suppose to be a beautiful blond tan color!"

"Oh! I heard he's suppose to have such beautiful hazel eyes to match!" Squealed Rei.

"He's sooo dreamy!" Akira drooled.

"Hey! Don't forget that the _our_brave and strong prince has been to over 5 battles and has slain over fifty men in one of them!" Announced Sakura.

"Ooooh!!" The rest of the group of dancers squealed in delight as they continued to gossip in complete oblivation to the fact that they were the only ones in the room cheerful about the prince's upcoming arrival.

Across from the small group of gossipers stood a sweatdropping Melody and Yumi in the corner not too far away.

Melody rolled her eyes at the group as Yumi giggled beside her in amusement. "Geeze! Will you listen to them? All they care about is the prince coming today and shaking their butts at him in the routine. He's no different from any of the other slave traders that come." Grumbled Melody.

"Yes I suppose that is true, but this isn't just any slave trader, it's Prince Alphonse, the son of the great rulers of our past. King Hoenheim and Queen Trisha Elric." Yumi spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Melody turned to glare at her. "You are starting to sound like them." She growled, pointing to the never ending gossip mouths of dancers.

Yumi sighed but gave a small giggle as she placed her fragile pale hand down on Melody's shoulder. "Look Melody, you can't look at every slave trader and assume that they are evil people. There are some people out there that are forced to do this out of their will. They do it because they have to or because they need help. There are some people who treat slaves as equals, you know. Prince Alphonse could be the person to help stop the slave trade. Just give him a chance, okay?" She said with one of her warm and innocent smile.

Melody looked away, already knowing that she couldn't resist her best friend's smiles. That's why she cared so much about Yumi. The fact that she seemed so innocent. It was hard to ever stay upset or angry with her over anything. She was like a sister to Melody and it seemed to be that's why Melody loved her so much. She was so naive like a child that it was hard to turn her away.

Sighing deeply she responded, "All right, but just this once, alright?" She grumbled giving in.

Yumi smiled, secretly scoring herself in her mind. She always won in arguments like these. It didn't take a genius to figure out why.

_'Knock!' 'Knock!' 'Knock!' 'Knock!'_

Everyone's attention quickly shifted over towards the door up front. They watched nervously as another one of the servants opened the door so the rest could see who it was interrupting their raving gossip.

It was Helga, their dance instructor.

She stepped through wearing her long, sophisticated purple gown that dragged below her feet, her long blond hair piled up ontop of her head all held perfectly into a nice bun and diamond butterfly clips. One look at her and you could see that she still looked as young and beautiful as the rest of the girls in the room, but never forget that looks can be deceiving. She was more than half their ages.

They watched as she stepped right inside and began clapping her hands, signaling for their silence. "Alright girls, Lord Pedro wants all of the dancers in the dining room at once. Hurry up, unless you want to get whipped, he has a short patience the plump young man does. Don't want to keep him waiting." She ushered, stepping aside and motioning for the rest of them to come on out.

The girls nodded and bowed down at their instructor. "Yes madam Helga!" The replied respectfully as they hurriedly began running out of the room. Melody and Yumi quickly following back behind them towards the dining room.

As they arrived into the dining room Pedro was already standing there to greet them. Impatience and anxiousness written all over his face. However Pedro wasted no time. "All right, ladies, as most of you know already, the prince will be gracing us with his presence in just a short while this evening. He will come to have lunch and buy some slaves. And, in order to make money, I need entertainment. This is where you come in. I want you all to do the Egyptian Dance and Melody will be doing the flute solo," He announced clearly nodding towards Melody as she gulped, "Alright, understood?!"

"Yes Lord Pedro!" The women bowed.

"Good! Everyone is dismissed, except Melody, you stay here." He spoke softly, smirking as he looked back at her.

Everyone filed out, except for Pan and Yumi. "What do you think he wants?" Whispered Yumi, but before Melody could answer Pedro came up from behind them.

"Did I not tell you to leave?" He growled.

Yumi trembled as his hot breath trickled down her neck like venom. She quickly turned her head to bow at him but in the process her eyes caught his. Her eyes widened in fear as she stared into his. Melody caught this and looked towards Yumi, almost frightened for her friend. _'Yumi....' _She thought worriedly as she watched her friend stand there like she had just saw a monster. And that was exactly what she saw. She couldn't explain it to that day. One look into his eyes and she suddenly saw the future. The truth. Everything. It was enough to make her turn back to Melody as she rose up from her bow. Melody saw this and for the rest of that day remembered that look.

She watched in wonder as Yumi then scrambled right out of the room before she could be whipped, watching her friends unusual behavior. _'That's strange...' _She thought as her eyes trailed off to where her close friend had once been a while ago beside her.

However it wasn't long until Melody felt that hot, venomous breath against her own neck as someone played with her hair from behind. She jumped back as a reflex, hissing at the cold touch. As her eyes came into contact with Pedro's snake like ones she growled. "What is that you want, _'master'?" _She sneered, a little surprised at herself for her sudden courage. She felt different that day. After seeing the way her friend had looked she had guessed that maybe that was the reason.

Pedro smirked, not surprised by her courage at all. "I want you to dance well for the prince today my darling, I need the money you know." He whispered seductively into her ear, licking it roughly.

She grimaced and pulled as far back as she could. Wiping his slime off of her as she turned her back to him in disgust. "I need to change for the dinner," She thought up quickly, "So if you'll excuse me." She snorted walking off, not even bothering to look behind her.

Pedro watched closely as she left, snickering. "That's right my little bo peep. Go back to your pathetic weak sheep. I'll get you to respect my rules one day. One day..." He cackled, his eyes glowing with darkness along with his fridged heart....

* * *

Eventually Alphonse had finally arrived to the slave mansion grounds. As the round black and gold carriage came to a slow halt Alphonse was already jumping out in a graceful like manner, eagerly awaiting to stretch his legs out from the long trip there. He yawned a little, scratching the back of his neck as he looked up to take a look at the mansion.

"Hm...not really as big as the rest i've seen in the past is it?" He said with complete uninterest as he stood there staring at it's size, his arms crossed neatly across his gold plated chest the glowed brightly from the setting sun in the distance.

"Ah! Prince Alphonse! You have finally arrived!" Shouted a booming, pleased voice from up front.

Al looked down as his big hazel eyes blinked in curiosity. "Huh?" He mumbled as he looked over to see a rather tall, plump like man standing ontop of the entrance stairs that led into the mansion. After taking complete notice into his rather large size he coughed and nodded. "Oh, good evening. You are Lord Pedro, correct?" He asked frowning as he began walking towards him.

"Yes your majesty! I am Lord Pedro Narden! Owner of this fine mansion! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to arrive here tonight your highness. You must be quit quenched from your long journey! Please, come inside and rest yourself your highness!" He bowed, motioning for the prince to come on inside.

Al sighed deeply as he began walking on inside, "Thank you, your very kind."

Pedro followed right behind him, "It's such an honor to have you at our mansion my prince! We never get such visits from you or the king so we've done everything we can to satisfy your needs." He announced nervously.

"Yes, I apologize for both me and my brother. We don't get out as often as we should since we're both always so busy. But I do appreciate your hospitality."

"Of course! Of course your majesty!" He laughed, hitting Al on the back playfully.

Al coughed, nearly choking at the sudden force.

"I will make sure that you will get everything you deserve tonight, no worries there. But in the meantime I must go ahead into the kitchen and discuss a few things with the cooks before we can go ahead and discuss anything. But I shall be right with you! If you need anything just whistle and one of my guards will be sure to assist you. I shall return later your majesty." Pedro bowed respectfully down at Al before he turned in the other direction and began walking off towards the kitchen.

After he left Al took in a deep breath and slumped down in a lazy fashion. "Man, maybe I should of just stayed home..." He grumbled rubbing his back spot where Pedro had slapped him before. _'Little guy's got strength. Gotta give him that.'_ He thought as looked down to his side, not paying any attention to the noises that were happening just around the corner.

It was only until the last second did Al catch the sound of pattering footsteps running down the hall before it all came crashing down against his armored chest plate.

"W-Whoah!" Al jumped back, startled at the sudden impact. "W-What the!? What was-..." But his mind quickly cut off from the rest of his senses whenever he heard a small whimper below him.

"Ow-..." Groaned a small, angry, yet innocent voice.

Al blinked and looked down below his feet. It was then did his eyes widened and his mouth utter a small gasp as he looked at the familiar figure below.

The woman that had bounced off of him was the same raggy woman he had run into in the market place just a week ago. Only she wasn't dressed in tattered clothing from before. Instead she was dressed like Jasmine in the movie Aladdin, except her clothes were shimmering gold and a skirt replaced the pants. The skirt hugged her hips perfectly and it slowly flared out and rippled down towards her heels. The fabric was slightly see through so you could see her underwear through the skirt. The skirt was the same fabric as the long sheet of cloth that hung from her golden tiara. Her midriff was tight around her upper body, and the same see through fabric hang from the bottom of the tube top. She wore lots of gold chains and the outfit matched perfectly with her long flowing blond hair. But what really took Al away was her deep blue eyes.

A deep blush spread across Al's pale soft cheeks. He gulped as he starred down at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body at instinct. But before he had time to react his mind was brought right back into reality whenever the tall young blond looked up at him and gasped in utter shock at who she had ran into.

Without warning she quickly got up on her hands and knees and began bowing. "Oh your highness! Forgive me your majesty I was an idiot! I did not see where I was going! Please, i'm really sorry!" She pleaded.

Al blinked in surprise as he shook his head, still blushing. "I-It's fine. R-Really," He chuckled scratching the back of his neck, "It was just an accident and i'm sure you didn't mean it." He smiled, extending his hand out for her to take.

Melody, the raggy woman now dressed in beauty, looked up at him with wide eyes. Clearly surprised by his gesture, but just one look into his warm hazel eyes was enough to make her heart skip a beat, yet somehow they seemed almost so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Although, just as she reached her hand out for him to take she was dragged backwards by a sudden force. Before she could even blink she felt herself being bombed everywhere with sharp pain and stings along her body and thrown onto the ground with loud screams being thrown at her. Tears streamed down her face as she tried not to scream in pain and agony each time a whip lashed her back.

Al watched in horror at this. _'This is why I hate this! This is why I want all of this to just disappear and go strait back to hell!' _Al thought with sudden anger as he clenched his fists and shook his head as he screamed up at the guards, "Stop it! This instant!" He commanded loud and clear, quickly ceasing the guards movements as their heads snapped up to meet his angry hazel eyes. Melody did the same, her eyes widening at the sudden command.

"Please...," He said, turning more softer, "That will be enough. It was merely an accident. Nothing to be so serious about..." He answered quietly, turning away.

The guards and Melody stared at the prince with astonishment. Although the guards immediately began doing what the prince had ordered and bowed. "Yes your majesty. Come on you! You have a thing to be ready for! Lets move it!" One of the guards ordered, picking Melody up by her hair and dragging her forward.

She grunted in pain, still wobbling a bit from her last beating, but quickly started running as fast as she could down the hall and towards the dining room. Al watched this and sighed deeply, looking down at his feet solemnly. "..I'm sorry..." He whispered quietly as his long bangs covered his eyes. He felt bad that he did not help the young girl up sooner and defended her more quickly. Yet he knew that couldn't of changed what had happened. He knew either way she was to get whipped. Just like the rest.

After a few moments Al finally began walking again down the halls. Slowly, but continuing his way with a strong and more fearful look than before. As he arrived into the dining room he was quickly greeted by Pedro once again.

"Hello again your highness! Sorry about leaving you before I had to get a few things in order before starting our deals, but everything is in top shape now! Shall we get on to business?" He smiled as he sat down in a bright blue cushion on the floor in front of a wide golden table in the center.

Al sighed and nodded confidently as he joined him down on the floor. "Yes, we should." He looked up at him with a serious face.

Pedro only laughed, "Excellent! Now that's what i'm talking about! But let's start off with payment first shall we? I already have your slaves all prepared for you out in the back. We are loading them out onto your carriage as we speak."

Al sighed, already knowing to do in situations like these as he reached down in his pocket and pulled out a plump bag of gold and tossed it onto the table. "Does 10,000 yen cover it?"

Pedro's eyes glowed with greed as he licked his lips, reaching out for the bag. "Ooooh such a generous prince aren't you?! The kingdom is so lucky to have such a strong and handsome prince like you!" He giggled happily.

Al rolled his eyes. "Your welcome..." He muttered dully, highly not in the mood anymore.

Pedro, taking no notice to the prince's mood, grinned and rose his hands up in the air to sound a loud two beat clap in the air. "Well now! Now that that's out of the way lets continue our feast shall we?" He clapped as servants from all over began to attend them and surround them with all kinds of edible food. With another clap of his hands they scattered back into the kitchen. Al watched with amusement.

"Like them huh?" Pedro snickered, "Just a simple trick us slave drivers know. Comes in handy now and again, but enough about that. We should go ahead and feast!" He laughed whole heartedly as he opened his arms out wide across the table that held the delicious meal. "Feast your highness! Feat until your hearts content!" He grinned.

Al sweatdropped, the corners of his mouth twitching into a nervous smile as he watched Pedro's smiling features turn into one of his famous smirks.

"And while were feasting why not settle for a little entertainment, hm?" He snickered clapping his hands once again. Only this time this clap had more of a four time beat to it.

Al blinked in curiosity as he watched the bright lights around them start to dim. The sounds of the curtains around them could be heard zipping shut as candles from all around began to light themselves magically in the air along with a bright spot light shining down towards the center. Al's eyes widened in wonder and astonishment, like a child who had discovered a new shiny toy.

An Egyptian style music began to play and six dancers dressed in white came out, wearing the same outfit of the girl Alphonse had ran into earlier, except that the outfits were white. They began to dance to the lively music, forming a circle. Then they separated into two lines, up and down the small flight of stairs leading up to the small stage decorated with white translucent fabrics. The music stopped, and the had their hands outstretched towards the curtains as if to present something.

Al blushed and admired how they danced so gracefully and smooth towards the music. He smiled.

Pedro had seen this and also couldn't help but smile of relief as they continued to watch them dance.

Then, from behind the curtain, a small light was lit, illuminating the shadow of a girl. A flute began to play a slow song, holding out it's beautiful notes. She began to move her hands gracefully to the slow serenade. Her long hair swayed from side to side with the rest of her body. The dancers slowly opened the curtains to reveal the black haired girl moving to the soft melody. She gracefully made her way down the steps, followed by the other dancers. She began to slowly move her hips back and forth in a hypnotic manner that made Alphonse's head spin. The other dancers made a circle around her, the circle moving in and out to the slow sway of the girl's body. They then began to circle around her, twirling slowly. Then they all knelt down to show the ocean eyed teen dancing. She made a final twirl as the flute held out it's last beautiful note, her long golden hair flowed down into her face. Al tried very hard not to gawk at the "golden" dancer during the performance. However her very beauty set his eyes and heart on fire as he stared at her with admiration and 'awe'

Pedro smiled as they finished and stood up to clap his hands, signaling for them to exit behind the curtains. "Thank you ladies, excellent job. You may all go and take your breaks like I had promised earlier. You beautiful ladies enjoyed it!" He cooed as the dancers took one final bow and fled behind the curtains.

Al sat there still completely mystified whenever Pedro turned his attention back down at him.

"Wonderful, are they not?" He sighed dreamily.

Al shook his head, awakening from his trance, and blushed. "Uhm-...y-yeah. Wonderful." He mumbled looking down at his lap, the golden dancer still dancing across his mind like a lit flame that seemed to burn right into him. His heart pounded like a drum in his chest as he held his hand up to clutch at the sudden feeling. _'Ah..w-what's happening to me now? I can't believe it's that girl! The same girl I had ran into at the market place! I had no idea she was a slave!'_ He thought alarmed, _'B-But she's so...so...amazing...there has to be some way I can-...oh! I know! I'll buy her!'_ He thought with a big nod as his head snapped back up at Pedro.

"Lord Pedro!" Al shouted in a loud voice, startling Pedro.

"Y-Yes, your majesty?" He hesitated.

Al stood up. "That golden dancer, that girl who was dancing right now, how much is she?!" He demanded.

Pedro's eye's widened, quickly taken back by the prince's alarming change in attitudes, "T-The golden dancer your majesty? She's nothing but a mere slave your highness. Completely worthless in all exchanges." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm not asking whether she's worth buying or not, how much is she!?" He asked again.

"I-I'm afraid she's not for sale y-your highness." Pedro stuttered, shocked.

Al frowned, "And why is this?!"

"She's been born and raised here since birth your majesty. She's the finest this mansion has to offer," He frowned, shaking his head. "I'm afraid if your looking for some kind of price for the girl then I cannot give you this. The dancer is not for sale. Not even to royalty like yourselves."

Al's eyes widened, surprised. _'W-What? How's that possible?' _He thought. He frowned again. "And your 10,000 yen will not cover this?"

Pedro sighed and shook his head one more time. "I'm sorry your highness but I simply cannot sell you this slave. Any other of the dancers you can have but this one...haha...this one is quit the special one i've been wanting to hold on for a while now," He chuckled, "She's like a daughter to me really. I've raised her ever since she was a youngling. Simply you can have some understanding to why I musn't give this young lady up." He lied, crossing his hands behind his back.

"......" Al went quiet for a moment. His grip on his fists loosening as he soon began to sigh with defeat. Clearly knowing that he could not win this one over this time. "Y-Yes...I understand..." He mumbled quietly, dropping his head down in dissatisfaction. Pouting in his mind.

Noticing this, Pedro frowned. "I'm sorry again Prince Alphonse. Would you care for other dancers to help please you during your time of lonliness?" He asked slowly.

Al sighed and shook his head. "No thank you. That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure your majesty? We could give you a free discount if that is what you-.."

"No, really....it's alright Lord Pedro. I am fine." He said with another deep sigh, looking back up at Pedro to give him a friendly fake smile. Trying to prove that he was alright when knowing already that he wasn't. No. He wouldn't be. Not until he met her again.....

* * *

_YES! Finally done reading? YAY! Sorry again that it was so long. I honestly didn't expect it to me, xD! I promise to make the next-...er...maybe the chapter AFTER more insightful! Heheh, sorry. Be sure to review though! Thanks again for reading! Later!~_


End file.
